Various types of sink liners are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a filter for a sink including a substantially inverted disposed conical filter having a rounded conical apex and a continuous horizontally disposed circular bottom rim. What has been further needed is a circular top rim continuously disposed on a top surface of the bottom rim of the filter and a concave-shaped indentation continuously disposed through each of an exterior edge of the bottom rim and an outer surface of the top rim. Lastly, what has been needed is a plurality of tabs attached to the outer surface of the top rim and an adhesive layer disposed on a bottom surface of the bottom rim of the filter. The filter is removably disposed atop an exterior surface of a sink, with an exterior edge of the indentation disposed around an exterior surface of a base of a faucet. The disposable filter for a sink is thus structured to be removably disposed atop a sink in order to catch debris, including toenail and fingernail clippings, beard trimmings, and hair, that would ordinarily flow into a sink drain and potentially clog a sink pipe. The adhesive layer disposed on the bottom rim of the filter maintains the position of the filter within the sink while in use.